


Display to You

by DoorIsAjar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Male-Female Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorIsAjar/pseuds/DoorIsAjar
Summary: Mikasa is not one to openly display weakness; Armin likes providing care for his friends, even if Mikasa is not one to admit she wants to be cared for.





	Display to You

They're both tired. Maybe that's an understatement because as Armin looks over at Mikasa, it seems like the very life has been sucked out of her. Her shoulders are hunched, tense, but her posture is slouched. They're waiting for the remainder of the expedition to return, and their only option is to stay put, mounted on top of the wall until they arrive. Armin thought _he_ was tired, his limbs _oh so_ heavy and aches traveling the length of his legs and through his abdomen, but he can't help a grimace as Mikasa _plops_ next to him, her legs practically giving out on her.

She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose as a deep-seated sigh is released. Her hold lasts for only a second because something feels _wet_. Taking a look at her fingers, she finds blood, dribbling thinly down her palm and to her wrist. Armin gives a light chuckle before taking the corner of his Scout Regiment cloak and her chin in two separate hands, pulling her attention to him.

"Here, Mikasa," he states and begins wiping away the stains across her nose. Once finished, he then reaches for her hands and removes the same gooey substance. He offers a smile as he finishes. "All done."

"Thank you, Armin." Her voice is gentle, even light. He knows there are aches littering her body. She's much faster than he, much faster than all of them (minus their Captain, of course), and she engages in combat against individual Titans much for frequently. The strain of the ODMG is rigorous - Armin _knows_ ; he can feel bruises forming around his hips and ribs - and excess use only exacerbates injuries.

He swallows thickly; he doesn't want to know what kind of bruising Mikasa has underneath her uniform, nor can he imagine the intensity of her aches - he can barely stand his own. It had been an especially intense expedition: many casualties and a ridiculous amount of Titans. He can't recall how many times he watched his friend shoot around the forest, saving some lackey from being devoured or bent on taking out an Abnormal.

She gives a sigh; and when Armin's attention is drawn to her, her eyes are shut, brows furrowed in pain. He doesn't bother asking her what's wrong. He already knows; he can already feel to some degree the pain pounding away, not only in his hips and ribs, but chest, as well. He's silent, but he begins undoing the fastenings of her ODMG, and the upper tips of the containers clunk to the ground.

"Armin, I can do that." It's a mere mumble.

He gives a warm smile in reply and continues his work. "I know you _can_ , but it's all right. I want to."

He undoes a final hook before pulling the canisters away from her. She had been nodding, Armin notices, watching her head snap up at the disruptive sound. She struggles to focus on him because her eyes keep demanding to be shut, to let her mind rest, to let her weary bones and achy joints heal - but then she stills, as exhaustion temporarily wins control over her.

It's nothing but a whisper when Armin asks, "Are you asleep?"

"No," she replies, but he can tell most certainly that her answer isn't going to last.

"Rest for a bit, Mikasa. I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

"Mmm."

He smiles at her reply. It's not long before her head falls onto his shoulder, and he finds himself trapped as Mikasa's pillow - not that he minds. Her hair tickles at his chin; and as he rests his own head atop her, she lets out an unintelligible mumble, the kind that is sloppy and heavily laced in sleep and makes Armin laugh lightly at his friend. While it had been silent, it still manages to rouse his friend, just barely. With a lethargic limb, she reaches for his hand.

She keeps it within her grasp as sleep claims her once more. Her hand is cold and calloused, but Armin has never felt as safe and secure and warm as when he knows he's loved.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, after he has fallen asleep himself and Sasha is rousing them, alerting them that they are about to depart back over the wall, Armin finds Mikasa unmoved. He minutely shakes her shoulders, and her eyes flutter open. His attempts fail the first time, for her eyes shut once more, and the tension in her body departs with one small exhale. Trying again, he feels a small pebble of guilt burrow its way into his stomach. Her shoulders tense, and he can't help but grimace as Mikasa's face contorts. Her legs sting as she puts pressure on the limbs, and Armin reaches out, suddenly concerned.

"They're just numb," she lies.

His legs burn, particularly around his thighs, where equipment dug into his skin; and he's certain it's the same for Mikasa. But he lets the subject go. She displayed enough weakness earlier, and she won't concern him more than she has to.

But as the pair begin walking to the lift, he feels a hand on his shoulder; and with every other step, he can feel her grip tighten, just barely. He glances over at his friend and notices a patch of blood near her jawline, still wet, but he can't tell if it's hers or not.

"Hey, Mikasa."

She's met with the same gentle hands as earlier, and he wipes the gooey substance from her face with his cloak.

Her smile is small and delicate, but it's kind and loving. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there were more stories centered around Mikasa and Armin. I want more sweet interactions. Regardless, I hope you have enjoyed reading. This story is cross-posted on FF.net.


End file.
